


WARNING: Stop Being Cute

by day6isworthit, seoulites



Series: So Goodbye, I'll Be Fine [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriend sungjin, Fluff, Multi, baker dowoon, cafe shop owner sungjin, eventual smut hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day6isworthit/pseuds/day6isworthit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulites/pseuds/seoulites
Summary: The story of how Sungjin and Dowoon's lovestory came to be. The spin-off we've all been waiting for.





	WARNING: Stop Being Cute

_Fuck._

Yes, fuck. I fucked up. Big time.

I watched as the last of the customers we had today wave goodbye at each other and go their separate ways. It was just me and Dowoon again. No one else, just me and him. _Fuck._

He locked the doors and closed all the blinds before walking over to the tables to clean them up. He doesn't usually wait the tables, but our part-timer took off early since he had afternoon exams. 

"Hyung, can I go home early today too? Or do you need me to stay? I was hoping I can catch the last bus home, my mom misses me." He said sitting across from me, grabbing a bite from my cake, or what's left of it. 

"Want me to drive you?" I blurted out without thinking. Good job, Sungjin. 

"You don't have to do that, I'll be back by tomorrow night. I already had Junseok to cover for my shift, so you won’t be understaffed.” He mumbled with his mouth full.

“No, it’s fine. We can close the cafe tomorrow. I’ve been meaning to come home to visit my parents anyway.” I said firmly, leaving him with no choice but to agree. I can’t focus on work with Dowoon standing in close proximity anyway. Might as well just call it a night.

Within the next hour, I’ve picked Dowoon up from his apartment; which was three blocks away from mine, and we went on our way. It was silent for most of the car ride. Dowoon was sleeping half the time, a few small talks every now and then; and the sound of the radio humming softly. I felt a pang of sadness - only a little though, when the first thing he did when he got in was to settle down and sleep. But it gave me a few hours of silence to think things through, so I’m okay. I guess?

Here’s the thing. I didn’t know I had feelings for Dowoon until that one night he slept over after drinking with the boys. I forced everybody out besides him. The moment everybody was gone, I tended to the drunk boy half naked on my bed. I didn’t mind, of course, it’s Dowoon. Besides, it was second nature to me to act like a parent for my friends during these situations; and really I’ve always been a little biased towards Dowoon, the boys knew that. I treat him as if he’s my little brother. But damn, that night changed everything for me. And before I even knew it I’ve been craving for whatever attention, affection, and everything else in between, no matter how small, from the guy who’s supposed to be my friend slash brother. 

Since then I’ve been feeling a little awkward around him; like I’m purposely avoiding him just so I won’t have to deal with the growing feeling in my gut. I was in denial to say the least. But I just don’t know how to handle my own feelings just yet. 

“Dowoon, wake up.” I said, shaking him awake, “We’re here. I’m just dropping you off, and I’ll head home.” 

“W-what...” He said looking outside the window, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Oh we’re here. Okay, um, thank you hyung. I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll text you.” Dowoon said and rushed to get his things from the trunk of my car and waved goodbye. No kiss goodnight for me? Okay then. 

The next morning, I busied myself by going down to the market with my mother following her around to carry all the bags. They were surprised to see me last night, and now she's hellbent on making a feast for lunch. She even told me I should invite Dowoon and his family. Ever since we became friends back in college, our families have gone closer. I can hardly remember a time when we're not involved in each other's families. 

By the time the Yoons have arrived, the house was filled with the smell of whatever it is my mother made and the chatter from everybody's conversation. Setting the last dish in the middle of the table, and after welcoming everyone, my mom told us to settle down so we could start eating. Dowoon sat beside me, patting me on the back as acknowledgment of his arrival. And with just one touch, a brief one at that, my heart tingled. 

"What time are we leaving tonight?" Dowoon said, passing me the kimchi. 

"Whenever you want, just call me if you're ready. I'll come pick you up." I said, avoiding eye contact. 

"I can just go here you know, we don't live that far. You don't have to pick me up all the time, hyung." He said with a chuckle and a small smile. My God, his smiles make me feel things. Sometimes when we're at work, and the cafe is packed with people; he'd flash me a big reassuring smile and a thumbs up, and everything just falls right into place. Other times, when I'm holed up in my office trying to do the adult and boring stuff for the cafe, he'd come in and bring me coffee and smiles right before he closes the door behind him. So yes, Dowoon's smile is Park Sungjin's biggest weakness. 

"But I want to." I said in rebuttal, ending the discussion right there. I'm not taking no for an answer. Dowoon should know better.


End file.
